


Destiny Strikes Twice

by KitaraKazuma



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraKazuma/pseuds/KitaraKazuma
Summary: What if destiny decides to bond Love and Lust to a mere mortal? Chaos arises and spans through time and space.
Relationships: Mika Onasis / Female MC, theo onasis / Female MC
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the Theo / Mika / MC potential love triangle, because Ludia left me high and dry...  
> Love, fluff, tears and potential smut... be warned.
> 
> (Work in Progress)
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes in advance.

**Destiny strikes twice**  


_Life with and without you_  
As the arrow flew past the intended target, Anteros froze instantly. How did that happen? It couldn’t happen, it never happened before, damn it! Their target watched them with great interest, a smirk actually forming on the corner of her mouth. She then changed her expression to an almost apologetic look, as if she wanted to tell them that something like this could happen to anybody. But that was the point! It could happen to anybody but not to them. Not to Love itself! The young woman then turned around on her heels, leaving them standing in the clearing, dumbfounded. The incessant pounding in their chest as they watched her leave made panic rise up inside their body. „Spirits… what’s happening?“ Anteros groaned, steadying their shaking body on a nearby three. „Oh sweet sibling… that’s a soulbond. You of all beings should know that.“ Eros' deep voice sounded next to their ear, giving them a start. „That’s impossible. Love cannot fall in love…“ „Sure… and Lust cannot feel lust. Grow up, Anteros! We’re breathing and feeling beings just like every other member of the pantheon.“ „No… no, no, no. It’s just some ill-advised infatuation… it’s…“ „Destiny.“ „Why would the Moirai do that to me?“ Anteros groaned slumping down the tree trunk sitting down on the grass. „To us, you mean. It’s the same for me when I see Theano .“ „Theano…“ Anteros tried the name out in their mouth… spirits if it wasn’t the most beautiful word they had ever heard! „But to answer your question, I think it’s jealousy. They are three old withered women, who never in their entire existence were touched by a lover. Something they, just like every other being, are craving…“ This made Anteros groan and roll their eyes at their twin. „Not everything is about sex, Eros!“ Their twin was laughing out. „Thousands of years old and still adorable... I love that about you, sweet sibling. But that’s another matter. The more pressing question here is why were you trying to make her suffer unrequited love? And don’t lie, you know I can sense it when you do.“ Of course they did…. Just like Anteros felt everything their twin felt. Even after thousands of years it was still annoying. „To protect you.“ This made Eros burst out in laughter. „Protect me? By hurting my soulbond? How should that have worked out?“ Their laughter turned into a menacing growl, as they brought their face only inches away from Anteros’s “If you EVER try something like this again, I’ll make sure you regret the day we were born.” Eros growled , violet flames burning inside their irises. “You’re obsessed with this mortal. It’s a recipe for disaster, one I’m unwilling to watch boiling over.” “Then stay clear of her. Forever. Forsake the soulbond you share with her and leave her to me.” “What?!” Eros straightened them up once more and looked Anteros directly into the eyes. “You’re right… being bonded to a mortal is a recipe for disaster, but I’m not afraid of getting burned. In fact I think I might be into a little pain.” This made Anteros jolt up, pushing their twin against the tree, trying to shake some sense into them. “Don’t tell me you’ve already…” Their eyes were frantically looking over their twin’s face for the answer they needed to have but feared to get. The spark was there, right in their deep violet eyes… an inconspicuous red spark, telling of the blazing fire within their heart. “… you’re already bonded! Damn you, you love-struck fool!” Anteros pushed their twin away, trying to find their composure, in vain. Within their own pounding heart they felt the acrid pang of jealousy’s sting piercing through their immortal flesh. Eros’ normally playful expression changed as they undoubtedly felt the emotions radiating from Anteros. “You won’t curse her, not in this life and not in any other life.” Eros stated dryly, turning around to walk away. “And don’t bother finding her again in this life. I’m taking care of her, good care.”  
Anteros watched the violet mist, into which their sibling had disappeared into for a long time. “Fate be damned, this is going to be a disaster.”  
***  
“Theano…” Anteros heard their twin whisper softly into the lifeless woman’s ears. Their voice was filled with pain and longing. The same pain, Anteros had felt, the same pain that had driven them to their sibling’s side in their moment of sorrow. Several years had passed since the day Anteros had missed their mark, which had also been the day the twins had last seen each other. “How?” Anteros asked, his own voice a light whisper. “Poison… hemlock cup.” “Mother’s doing…” “Yes…” Eros replied, clutching Theano’s hand and planting kisses on her pale forehead. The pain their twin felt was seeping through every cell of their immortal body, gripping their heart tightly, making them choke up. Laying an arm tenderly around Eros’ trembling shoulders, Anteros sighed heavily. “Was it worth it? Was it worth this pain and suffering?” they asked their grieving twin. “Every bit of it, yes.” Eros replied, sobbing silently into Theano’s soft hair. Anteros let their eyes wander along the woman’s body. Even in death every goddess they knew paled in comparison to her beauty. Her beauty had been a curse at the end, because the one thing their mother Aphrodite hated more than her offspring consorting with mortals was a mortal, who rivalled her beauty so effortlessly. “We’ll meet again, little dove.” Eros whispered, letting go of Theano’s hand and embracing Anteros tightly. “Thank you, sweet sibling, for being here with me.” “Always.” Anteros replied. _I couldn’t stay away even if I tried…_ they added in their head, wiping away a tear.  


_One shot left_  


Devi was rearranging her hairpins in front of the gilded mirror, trying to sort out the mess, which was her long, dark hair. She needed to get ready for the performance quickly, the maharaja didn’t support tardiness, especially not in his entertainment program. An impatient knock on the door made her drop her brush and turn around quickly. “Y-yes?” she stuttered, adjusting the silken sari covering her body. As her caramel eyes met the man’s violet ones, Devi felt her heart rate accelerate instantly. He was wearing a guard’s uniform, but she hadn’t seen him before and she knew she would have remembered him; he was a sight to behold. His honey-blonde hair, his clean-shaved face and those violet eyes, which seemed to sparkle in the dim torch light… everything about him was memorable; that man was beauty incarnate! All of a sudden Devi realised he had talked to her, but she had been too preoccupied with basking in his timeless beauty. “I…I beg your pardon… could you repeat that?” she mumbled, trying to gain her composure. The man looked almost amused as he watched her, smiling softly. “It appears you have lost your great sense of listening along the way, little dove.” He sighed. “W-what do you mean, Sir?” Devi was at a loss, did this stranger know her somehow? Come to think of it he did look somehow familiar. “Sir… so formal and well-mannered...” The beautiful stranger mumbled, his voice dropping an octave. He was now taking several steps towards her, making her back up against the vanity. “Do I know you?” she asked, eying him suspiciously and readying herself for any… unpleasant surprises on his part. “You could say that, Devi.” He said a smirk forming on the corner of his mouth. As Devi looked deeply into the stranger’s eyes she noticed the flickering flames burning behind his violet irises; their colour reminding her of the blue lotuses floating around in the ponds of the palace gardens. His eyes were warm, so full of lust and love; his look was intoxicating. His body was now only inches away from hers as she backed into the vanity. The man’s hand began to comb through her long hair softly and part of her wanted to ease into his touch, to let him do things to her no man had done before. But there was also another part of her, which wanted to push him away, because he was too good to be true, because touching him would be dangerous, being with him would be lethal. As the man’s hand slowly wandered down her back, Devi pulled out her hidden dagger, pressing it against his delicate neck. “Stop, right now!” she hissed, glaring at the man furiously. The look in his eyes changed from bewilderment to amusement in an instant. “My, my, my… someone’s feisty!” he chuckled, but stepped away from her. “If you came for a quick tumble in the sheets you’re barking up the wrong tree… Sir.” She said, spitting out the last word with malice in his face. That seemed to wound the man and he appeared to at a loss for words. “I… would never… could never…” he mumbled apologetically. “Then I’m asking you to leave. Do so, while I’m still asking kindly.” She stated and tucked away her concealed blade. “I…” the man began, only to be interrupted by a voice, which made her heart flutter once more. “The young lady said you should leave… brother.” Devi watched the second man through furrowed brows, her eyes wandering from one to the other. Twins? How on earth is it possible for this kind of beauty to exist a second time? She thought, trying not to stare at the man that had just entered her room. His hair was a bit lighter than his sibling’s and his eyes were blue. The blue of the Indian Ocean, calm, deep but still dangerous... Devi thought and swallowed. “She’s here for the maharaja, not you.” The blue-eyed man told his twin, with a little growl in his voice. “He’s a possessive man-whore and…” “He won’t be like that with her.” There was a little pause as the twins were staring at one another, like two predators, which seemed to be at an impasse. “You already marked him?” the violet-eyed man asked, his voice barely audible. “Yes. Don’t make me miss my second mark. Not again.” The blue-eyed beauty nodded, a bow appearing in his hands. Everything that happened after that was a colourful blur and the only thing Devi remembered from that night were the maharaja’s infatuated eyes soaking up her performance, while she couldn’t take her eyes off him as well. It was the same night the maharaja made her his woman and later that week his wife. They led a happy and loving life together. Still, something was stirring in her subconsciousness, whenever she visited the sea and whenever she watched the blue lotuses floating lazily in her garden pond; it was a warm and pleasant feeling but also bittersweet.

_Vessel of our souls_

It was pitch-black outside and bitterly cold on this winter night. Eros was sitting by the tavern’s cackling fire, when Anteros made their way towards them through the busy room. Their twin was clad in full armour and let themselves drop into the chair next to Eros with a loud thud. “Mortals and their bloody wars…” Anteros cursed under their breath, gesturing towards the tavern wench for a pint of ale. “It’s always the same with them, aren’t you used to it by now?” Eros asked, taking a sip of the bitter beverage. “I miss ambrosia…” they grunted and grimaced at the unpleasant aftertaste. “Why don’t you just head back to Elysium? I can manage on my own.” Anteros told them, downing their pint in one go. Eyeing their sibling over the rim of their mug, Eros scoffed. “You damned well know that I won’t be doing that. Not while she’s close, not while she’s in danger.” Anteros rolled their blue eyes at them, groaning: “She’s always in danger around us. The closer we are, the worse it gets.” “So you’re saying you’ll just mark her like every other lifetime and be done with it?” Eros felt rage burning up inside him at the sheer thought of their little dove mated to yet another man… another man who wasn’t them. “I love her too and I want her to be happy… to be able to lead a long and happy life… and she can’t have that with either of us, you should know that best.” Anteros sighed. Their sibling’s words were worse than her blade at their throat several lifetimes ago. “Don’t… don’t you dare talk about that and don’t you dare talk about love! You’re not allowed to talk about something you never experienced yourself, Anteros!” Eros noticed that they had raised their voice so much that maybe some mortal could hear them, but they didn’t care. They loved their twin, like only a twin could love them, but spirits be damned there were times they truly wanted to hit them, hard. “Lower your voice… brother…” Anteros implored them, nodding their head towards the mortals, who had gained interest in their conversation. Eros grunted in response and downed their drink, grimacing at the bitter taste once more. “We might not even find her this time, ever thought about that?” they remarked. The silence that followed was one second to long. They snapped their head around to look at their twin, who was staring vacantly into the flames. “Outside. Now!” Eros commanded and stomped through the tavern and into the brisk nighttime air. They drew in several lungs of fresh air to calm their nerves; maybe this would keep them from smashing their twin’s skull in. As soon as Anteros exited the tavern however, rage flared up inside them. With two quick strides, they closed the gap between them, pushing their twin against the tavern wall by force. “Where is she?” they growled impatiently. “Safe… for now.” Anteros groaned. No, this couldn’t be… why didn’t Eros feel that their twin had already found their soulbond? Did Anteros manage to hide it that well? “Did you mark her already?” “No… I couldn’t…” Anteros tried to avoid their gaze, but it was useless. Now that their bodies touched, Eros could feel it. The same feeling they got when laying eyes on each of her incarnations. The same feeling they got when memories of her flooded their mind involuntarily, drowning away all fears and insecurities leaving only longing behind. “Bring me to her.” “What? No! It’s too dangerous…” “Please… I just want to see her, I’m begging you. Her last incarnation has been over a century ago. I… I’m begging you, Anteros.” Eros implored, dropping to their knees in front of their brother. Never in their entire existence had they ever done something like this. The look Anteros gave them was full of love and understanding. “If I let you see her, from afar, will you let me do my duty and find her another mate?” their twin asked. Eros couldn’t help but notice that they avoided using the word soulmate. Because they damned well know that we are her soulmates, not some other mortal. Eros thought, but nodded. “I will.” With a sigh, Anteros nodded. “Her encampment is not far from here. Let’s go get the horses.” “What’s her name in this life?” Eros asked. “Vigdis …” “Of course…” _The goddess of war… how fitting._ Eros thought as they rode through the battle-scared landscape in silence.  
The encampment, as Anteros had named it, was in fact a heavily guarded fortress sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the North Sea. The two armed guardsmen at the gate let them pass, after a quick look at Anteros, who simply nodded at them. Once inside, they got off their horses and Anteros led them through the courtyard. Even though it was still night it was the mortals were seeing about their business, which was mainly crafting weapons and honing their fighting skills. The sounds of metal clashing against metal and the grunts and hisses of the battling humans were reminding Eros of all the wars they had to witness during their countless existence. This is something that will never change… they thought, letting out a heavy sigh. They followed their twin in silence through large wooden doors, which led inside the main building. For a moment there they almost forgot why they were here in the first place, but then they saw her. Her fair hair was braided, curly strands loosely hanging out of the braid and framing her face. A face adorned by a scar, running down her left cheek, which did nothing to sully her beauty. She was standing in front of a war map, pushing and shoving different wooden figures over the paper while being surrounded by several heavily armed men, who were listening to her every word with serious looks on their faces. Once the door closed behind Anteros and Eros with a thud, her eyes darted up from the map directly meeting their gaze. For a split second they thought there was something like recognition in her look, until she turned to face Anteros. “You’re late.” She simply stated, with a voice which might have cut through steel. “My apologies, Milady.” Anteros said, bowing their head. “If everything’s clear so far, you may rest for today, men.” She nodded towards the men surrounding her. After the last one had excited the room, she gestured for Anteros and them to come closer. Her whole aura, her demeanour… damn it would be hard to stay away from her this time. Eros could feel their heart race in their chest as her caramel eyes rested on them. “So Theo… this is your twin? What’s your name, boy?” she asked, fixing them with her gaze. “Boy…?” Eros asked and suppressed a chuckle. “I’m certainly no “boy” milady.” Next to them, they could feel their twin tense up. Not a good idea… They heard Anteros’ voice inside their mind. Before they could react, Vigdis closed the distance between them, glaring up at them. “If you think you’re a man you have yet to prove it to me… boy.” She hissed, actually hissed at him. Oh he couldn’t resist now, not if his own existence depended on it. “I’m willing to prove it to you, Milady, if you’re willing to give me a chance.” They answered, their voice a lot huskier than usual. She watched them for a moment, until she chuckled in amusement. “Your brother’s got balls, I’ll give him that much.” She told Anteros, who smiled back weakly. “However…” she said and grabbed Eros by their collar, pulling them down to her height. “… I’d keep it in my pants if I were you, at least until after the battle. I’d hate to lose a potential soldier beforehand.” She growled and pushed them away again, heading back to the war map. “Or are you not able to swing a sword anyway?” she asked, looking them straight in the eyes. Spirits…! Eros cursed in their mind. How was this soul getting more and more irresistible with every reincarnation? They looked at their twin, who was giving them a look, which could be roughly translated into: “I told you it was a bad idea…” “I can use a sword, milady. And I’m willing to pledge it to you.” They replied. A smirk appeared on her face, an expression which turned their knees into butter. “Show me… boy.” She smirked, leading the both of them out of the war room and through the fortress’ halls into what appeared to be the training yard. “I have a name, you know.” “Oh… do tell!” she replied sarcastically, equipping a practice sword from the wall. “Mikael.” “Fine, Mikael… somehow I like you, which means you can use your own sword sparring with me.” “What? No! It’s not fair against a practice sword, Milady… if something happened to you…” they began. “Draw your weapon, Mikael.” She commanded, drawing closer to them. “Do as she says.” Anteros said and took several steps back. _It’s for your own good, brother-dear._ Their voice told them inside their head.  
As they was sprawled on their back on the earthen ground, panting and sweating like Dionysus after full-course meal, they understood why they were allowed to use their sword. Their sword… which was now in her hand, along with her practice sword, and pointing at their throat. “Had enough, boy?” she asked, smirking down on them. Well… no… they thought and with a quick sweep of their feet, Eros made her loose her footing and drop down on top of them, swords dropping out of her hands. Grabbing their arms, she pinned them down underneath her as she straddled them. “You don’t know when to quit, do you?” she asked, a slight growl in her voice. “No…never.” They replied smirking up at her. For a brief moment they thought about having her here and there, but then they remembered Anteros watching from the side-lines and decided to postpone their urges. “Fine… I like your perseverance. You may join my forces, Mika.” She said and pushed herself away from them. “Mika…?” they asked through furrowed brows. “Well, you have yet to prove you’re a man, boy. Mika fits you better, for now.” She stated and turned around to Anteros. “Tomorrow we’ll look into your archery training once more. Right now, I need a bath.” She stated and left the training yard with a nod at each of them. “As if I needed to picture her taking a bath… that woman will be the death of me.” Eros groaned, watching the door shutting behind her. Then it dawned on them. “Archery training? What in Zeus’ name is this about?” they asked their twin. Anteros was avoiding their glance skilfully. Were they blushing? “Oh sweet sibling… she’ll definitely will be the death of us both.” Eros groaned letting himself drop back to the earthen ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anteros (aka. Theo) learns more than one lesson..._

Watching her spar with Eros had been rough, to put it mildly. Seeing her straddled on top of their sibling, her toned body tense and sweaty from the previous exertions had almost made them loose their composure. What made everything worse was the bond, Anteros and their twin shared. They were two parts of the same whole; one soul ripped apart and inhabiting two bodies. They weren’t the same; in fact their personalities were quite different from each other. Where Anteros was cautious and humble, Eros could be daring and proud. But they still shared one aspect of each other’s soul; their feelings. Each time Eros experienced happiness, anger or pain, Anteros could feel the emotion as if they were the one experiencing the cause of those feelings. After thousands of years, both of them had gotten accustomed each other’s feelings, eventually they were even able to ignore them for the most part. But some emotions were impossible to ignore… and they were all revolving around her, their little dove, which was sent by destiny to torment them for eternity. Each time she was a different person, but somehow still the same. It didn’t matter if she had black or blonde hair, if her skin was dark or fair… her soul remained the same and this was what drew them and Eros to her in every life. Her soul was like a crackling fire in a dark and windy night, inviting you inside to warm yourself, to come to rest from all the madness that was happening in the world. But if you warmed yourself too much, stayed too long at this fire you could get burned, or worse… the fire would be put out. That was Anteros’ greatest fear, and they knew Eros shared it with them. Their greatest fear was that Aphrodite, their own vengeful and jealous mother, would someday find a way to really put out her fire, to end her soul and with it her cycle of reincarnations. They could’t let that happen and they wouldn’t let that happen, even if it meant setting her up with another mate. This way they could still meet her in her next life and warm themselves at that fire, even if it was only from a distance. However, every time they found a fitting mate for her and took the shot it hurt as much as the time they had seen her lifeless body resting in Eros’ arms. Knowing for certain that it was their mother’s doing made both of them confront her, only to be sent to into the depths of Tartarus for punishment and miss her second reincarnation. Since that day both of them kept doing their duty as gods, but they’d always search the mortal world for her; Anteros to ensure she found happiness in the arms of another man and Eros to at least get a look at the only soul who could keep their heart warm and functioning. As they watched Eros smirk at her as she straddled them, Anteros knew they had made a grave mistake bringing their twin here. So far they had managed to keep Eros away from her reincarnations, well… except for the first one, which then turned out to be a disaster in the end. They were standing there in the training yard, staring at her. Her soul was blazing brighter than it ever did. Maybe it was because it had been so long since her last reincarnation or maybe it was because of the dark war-torn world surrounding them... Anteros didn’t know. The only thing they did know was that it would take a lot of effort for them to keep on resisting her this time when all they wanted to do was wrap her in their arms and never let go.

After a short and restless night, Anteros woke up beside Eros in the bedchamber that was given to them. “So… archery training?” Eros mused, unable to hide their smirk. “Oh, shut up!” they groaned and made their armour reappear on their body. “So tell me, sweet sibling, how is this “avoiding-her-at-all-costs-and-helping-her-from-a-distance-thing” working so far this time?” Eros asked, dressing themselves. “It’s not…” they sighed and put on their bow and quiver. “So you’re feeling it too? The pull is getting stronger.” “Yes…” “You won’t be able to resist her this time.” Their twin stated matter-of-factly. Anteros sighed in response. “No.” they answered. “Me neither. What should we do about it?” Eros asked, sounding defeated. “We let her choose.” “What if… she can’t choose? We’re both her soulbonds... it could happen.” Seeing their sibling like this was unexpected. Eros had always been the more daring one, the one that simply took what they wanted and needed. For them to try to hold back for her sake and for Anteros’ sake was unusual but not unwanted. “You and I already share a soulbond, Eros. Whenever you’re with her I feel it and whenever I’m with her you’ll feel it. I… I think if she wants to be with both of us, it would be fine… by me.” Anteros answered, surprised at their own words. “Pinch me, because I think I might be dreaming!” Eros exclaimed. “Do you really suggest to… to be with her together?” they asked. “Are you saying you’re averted to this idea?” Anteros asked, smirking at their twin. Their question made a wide grin appear on Eros’ face. Their twin vanished and reappeared right in front of them, violet clouds swirling around them lazily. “Sweet, sweet Anteros… are you asking Lust itself if they’re averted to enjoying themselves with their soulbond and Love?” They planted a soft kiss on their cheek. Anteros sighed; were they really the one suggesting this? “We’ll have to be careful… if we’re found out… I don’t even want to think about it.” Eros was still grinning, but nodded. “Ever the cautious one, but I agree with you. You know that hers and your existence are the only ones that matter to me.” As Anteros opened the door to head to the training yard they smiled warmly. “Good. But who knows… maybe she doesn’t even want us that way…” they remarked.

“Aim with your heart, not your head, Theo!” she ordered, her lips only inches away from their ear. Her warm breath on their neck, paired with her intoxicating scent was enough to make them want to throw their bow to the ground and have her right here and now. _What’s stopping you?_ Eros’s voice sounded in their head. _I’ll give her the choice. She deserves that much._ They replied, trying hard to concentrate on the straw target in front of them. _Can’t you feel her heart rate accelerate every time she touches one of us by accident?_ Eros asked them and Anteros felt the little spark of impatience building up inside their twin. “What’s taking you so long? Just shoot the damned target!” Eros grunted out loud, earning a scolding growl from Vigdis. “Patience is a virtue, brother.” Anteros told them, winking. “It is… but sometimes you just have to take the shot.” She whispered into their ear, making them release their arrow instantly. She then took a step away from them, looking at the target in appreciation. “Good boy!” She told them winking, took their bow and shot three arrows right next to theirs. _You’re a “boy” as well?_ Eros asked, laughing in their mind. _Theo is short for Theodor…_ Anteros replied, trying not to blush. “Oh boy…” Eros let out a laugh. “Don’t get too comfy, Mika! You’re next.” Vigdis bellowed at them, making them shut up immediately. 

When the day was done Anteros knew two things. One: training with her was brutal and two: they enjoyed every bit of it. “Make that three: I know I want her to command me like that in bed, too.” Eros sighed, letting themselves drop onto the straw mattress. Anteros nodded and dropped down beside their sibling. “She’ll be the death of us…” “There are worse ways to go…” Eros grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros (Mika) struggles to keep a clear head when Vigdis invites the twins to join her on a hunting trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For translations see notes at the end!

The weeks and months passed and it was getting harder and harder for Eros to give their little dove, their _peristéra_ , the time and space she needed. The three of them had grown close quickly during their combat training and their shared meals. As Eros learned, Vigdis was the leader of a large band of Norse people. She earned her spot after her brother had died on the battlefield and she had triumphed over the men, who wanted to claim said spot for themselves. Eros knew for certain, that most of her mortal subordinates didn’t like it one bit that the three of them had gotten this close, but they couldn’t care less. Being able to spend time with her like this, even though they were just friends, was something Eros was deeply thankful for. They wanted to give her time; they really did, but being so close to her after so many centuries and not being able to touch her the way they wanted to, was pure torture. Moreover Eros could sense her excitement every time their eyes met or their bodies touched during training, she wanted them just as much as they wanted her, but she was so bloody headstrong; always had been. She was resisting them, both of them, as well as her own urges and needs with her whole body and mind. Bloody spirits and apparently she was doing a better job than they did! Eros was almost too ashamed to count the times their own hands found their way into their pants on a lonely night to release some of the tension that had built up during the day from being around her; and they knew for a fact that Anteros wasn’t faring any better. If it were any other soul, Eros would simply charm and claim her as theirs, but that wasn’t an option with her, it never was. They wanted her to fall in love with them on her own accord. No, they **needed** her to do that. If in the end she chose Anteros over them or wanted them both, they’d have to live with it; the latter option sounding more and more appealing each passing day.   
This morning she had asked the twins to join her on her hunting trip. Thinking back to how it happened, Eros couldn’t help but smile. 

_Vigdis groaned, looking at the stale porridge in her bowl. She stared at it for a few more moments, her spoon held like a weapon ready to strike, before she pushed the bowl away from her. “If I have to eat that… food… for another day I’m going to kill myself!” she grunted in displeasure. “Maybe I could cook something else for you, milady? ” Anteros suggested, making Eros shoot their sibling an annoyed look. “It would be no use, Theo, there is nothing else left in our pantries.” She sighed, but smiled warmly at them. All of a sudden she jumped out of her seat, gesturing towards her maid. “Tell my stable boy to saddle my mare!” she commanded, her voice making waves of goosebumps form on Eros’s skin. “What..?” her second-in-command, a portly grey-haired man named Brodric questioned. “I’m in the mood for some hunting. Sure there must be something in these woods the wolves haven’t eaten yet.” She told him, setting out to leave the mess hall. “Milady, no! It’s far too dangerous for you to go alone!” They heard the words flow out of their mouth before they could stop themselves. Vigdis stopped right in her tracks, turning around and looking Eros straight into the eyes. No, not looking, glaring. “I mean…” they began, their heart racing. “My brother means…” Anteros began. “…well.” Vigdis said. As she smiled at them warmly, Eros immortal heart skipped another beat. “The both of you may join me, if it makes you feel better.” She said. “It does.” Eros blurted out, biting their lip to refrain from saying anything else. “Front gate. Quarter hour and don’t be late.” She ordered and walked out of the mess hall._

“There are fresh hoofprints in the mud, definitely deer.” Anteros told them, examining the prints on the ground. Vigdis jumped out of her saddle, joining them with an appreciative murmur. “Yes… but did you notice how quiet the forest is? No rustling of leaves, no cracking sound of breaking wood… it could mean that there are wolves nearby.” She said, a concerned look on her face. Eros was astonished. She was a mere mortal, but her perception and skill rivalled that of Artemis herself. “Maybe we should head back… Dusk is setting in soon anyway.” Anteros suggested. Eros watched as she put a hand on their sibling’s shoulder. “No need to be afraid, Theo. The herd isn’t far away now. We’ll make it in time.” She told them calmly, but leaving no room for further discussion. _Stubborn as always…_ Eros thought, watching her get back into her saddle. “Lead the way, Milady.” They sighed. 

***  
Vigdis could feel their eyes boring into the back of her head. The twins were watching over her like they always did when they thought she wouldn’t notice, but it didn’t bother her, not at all. It was somehow endearing how they worried about her, it was something that hadn’t happened in a very long time; being a strong shieldmaiden did that at times. Even though she only knew them for some months it felt like they’d known each other longer, much longer. Vigdis wasn’t the most religious person, but the way she felt about the twins made her somehow belief in rebirth. Maybe they did met in another life, another time… Every time she looked into Mika’s mysterious violet eyes she thought she could see something there, something beyond their undeniable beauty; a feeling of familiarity and comfort, but also deep-seated sadness. His eyes reminded her of flowers she was sure she had never seen before but in her dreams. It was similar with Theo, his sea-blue eyes telling her tales of long-lost lives and loves. At times she got furious about how the twins made her feel. With them she felt complete and incomplete at the same time… as if some pieces of a mosaic were missing and they were no help at all in finding them. Vigdis felt as if they were keeping something from her. No, not felt… she **knew** they were keeping something from her. She had tried to coax it out of them, but their beautiful lips stayed sealed; so far. In taking them on this hunting trip she had hoped to find out more about them. The way they interacted with their surroundings was peculiar, at times. They moved with such grace and care, she hadn’t seen in any other man so far. Vigdis knew that it made most of her followers uncomfortable; it made them feel inferior to them. She had heard the men whisper that Theo and Mika might be Fylgjurs, guardian spirits sent into the world to lend their hand to Vigdis and her clan. As she watched Mika get off his horse gracefully, his feet making no sound as they touched the frozen ground she thought about it. _Whatever they are… they’re not from this word._ Vigdis concluded and followed Mika’s lead, tying her mare to a nearby tree in silence. He gestured her to join him, as he was crouching behind a juniper bush. As her gaze followed his extended arm, she saw them; the whole heard grazing inside the clearing in front of them. Beside her, she felt Theo ready his bow and did the same. Her eyes were fixated on the plump deer, as the sound of rumbling almost made her snap the bowstring. The following peal of thunder threw the whole herd into turmoil, making the animals dart off into different directions, all at once. “Faen! ” she cursed under her breath, lowering her bow. All of a sudden the clearing was drenched in blinding light as a lightning bolt hit the grass inside it. “We need to leave. Now.” She heard Mika state over the rumbling thunder. “No, we…” she began. “We do as I say.” He told her, his violet eyes burning. There was nothing soft or gentle left in them. Vigdis felt waves of heat radiating from Mika, making her knees almost give in to his command. Theo had already brought their horses. How did he manage to do it that fast? She asked herself, feeling slightly dizzy. “Vigdis!” Mika’s voice called out to her. She felt his strong arms around her, trying to pull her with him. “No, the herd…it’s just a thunderstorm…” she told him, struggling against his tight grip. “Damázeis aftín! ” Theo spoke, in a tongue she didn’t understand, despite the familiarity. “I’m trying!” Mika growled back. As Vigdis continued to struggle against his grip, he managed to fixate her head with his hands, looking her deeply into the eyes; was there actual fire behind his dilated pupils? “I’m sorry, peristéra… ýpnos !” he said and the world around her turned dark and warm as sleep wrapped its arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> peristéra = dove  
> Faen = Norse for "Devil/Fuck"  
> Damázeis aftín = Tame her!  
> ýpnos = sleep


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigdis wakes up to find herself in an uncomfortable situation. How can one have memories of a life never lived?

“She really outdid herself this time…” Mika’s deep voice reached her ears. A scent of moss and roses filled her nostrils, as Vigdis’ eyes fluttered open. It was pitch black around her, except for a warm red and violet hue flickering a few feet away. Her head was throbbing madly, and she tried hard to stifle the groan building up in her parched throat. _Where in Odin’s name am I?_ she thought, running her fingers over the ground. There was something incredibly soft underneath her; it felt like moss, but she never knew moss could be so comfortable, or soft. A warming fur blanket had been draped over her body, its smell reminding her of late-summer roses. It did not make sense… none of it did. How did she get here? Was this the afterlife? As she grew accustomed to the dim light around her, Vigdis could make out some rock formations close to her. _A cave… damned if I knew which one…_ she cursed in her mind. “If the all-father is helping her…” Theo’s voice sounded through the cave, making her skin tingle. She had almost forgotten that they were right here with her. The throbbing pain in her head made it hard to concentrate, but the memories slowly came back to her. _Mika…_ he did something to her… commanded her… to sleep? Pass out? She shuddered. This was worse than she thought. Vigdis had already assumed that the twins were no mere men, but this? She strained her head, trying to remember her teachings on ethereal beings. Which creatures were able to manipulate the human mind in such a way? Fylgjurs and other spirits were potent, but by far not that powerful. Elves on the other hand had powerful magic, healing abilities and unnatural beauty, but they could also be the cause of illnesses and catastrophes. _What have I gotten myself into this time?_ She asked herself, pressing her mouth shut, as she heard their footsteps approach. They didn’t say a word as they stood before her in the dim light; no, not _in_ the dim light… the light was actually radiating off of them. Vigdis’ hand instinctively went down to the hidden blade at her thigh, only to discover it gone. _Faen!_ She cursed in her mind, slowly sitting up on the mossy ground. Their eyes were following her every move; four glowing orbs, two blue, two violet. Vigdis watched them closely, not uttering a word; what would she ask them? Are you two elves, sent by the gods to torment me with your impeccable beauty and grace? Or are you here to lure me into committing dark sins? To betray my own people. No, she would not make an even greater fool out of herself than she already was. She took them in, trusted them! Each day she had to hold back not to cross a certain line with either of them; a line that would have led straight into her bedchamber. Part of her was fuming as she glared at them, but another part was simply… disappointed. “I’m glad you’re awake, Milady.” Mika murmured in a low and soothing voice. “As am I, Milady.” Theo added, smiling warmly. “If you say “Milady” one more time I’m going to shove the dagger you stole from me up your lying asses.” She hissed at them. Even in the dim light, Vigdis could see the pink touch of embarrassment on both their faces. “What do you want?” she asked them. Silence. “Why are you here?” Silence. “Why me?” Dead silence. Watching them, she let out a heavy breath. “Won’t get any answers, will I?” She wrapped the fur closer around her shivering body, trying not to show any more weakness to them. Mika shot a glance at his brother, who sighed and nodded. Extending his hand, a flickering flame appeared on Mika’s palm. Going down on one knee, he put the flame on the ground, letting it rest there in front of her. Warmth flooded her body instantly, making a sigh of comfort escape her lips involuntarily. As her eyes met Mika’s violet orbs, she quickly remembered to glare at him. “Won’t you ask us who we are?” he asked, a weak smile on his lips. Vigdis felt rage boil up inside her. “Is this some messed-up game for you?!” she hissed, jumping up and striding towards him. “If you want to kill me that’s fine but stop toying around with me. Mischievous beings… both of you!” She spat out. As she glared at the two of them, she could see that they were completely lost. “Kill you? Why would you think that?” Theo asked. “Oh, I don’t know… because you knocked me out and dragged me into a bloody cave?!” “To protect you…” Theo whispered. “Protect me? From what? Killing an innocent deer? Bringing home some decent food?” Vigdis asked, letting out an annoyed huff as they fell silent once more. “Thought so… well if you ever want to talk, you know where to find me.” She told them, setting out to leave. He was faster than she would have thought. In an instant, Mika’s hands were at her shoulders, grabbing her and pushing her against the stone wall. His violet eyes were fixating her, his gaze a mixture of anger and concern. “No! You can’t!” he implored. “Why not?!” she yelled back. Silence; heavy, enraging silence. “I’m done with this. With your lies, your bloody silence. I am done pretending you’re merely human, when you’re clearly not. You don’t want to tell me? Fine. But then just let me live my ordinary life in peace and leave me out of your games.” “ _Peristéra_ , please…” Mika pleaded, calmingly caressing her shoulders. “I’m not your little dove!” she hissed at him, shaking him off. Mika looked at her with one raised eyebrow, his eyes searching for Theo’s, who had the same look of surprise on his face. “What is it now?!” she asked, the throbbing pain in her head increasing rapidly. “You… you understood that?” Theo asked, taking a step towards her. “I…what?” she asked, the pain starting to become unbearable. “Vigdis…?” they whispered in unison, approaching her. Her vision started to get blurry. Each time she blinked; an unknown, yet somehow familiar, image flooded her mind.

_Honeyed hair and sun-kissed skin planting tender kisses on her lips, her cheeks her neck… running down her whole body leaving a feeling of love and warmth behind; making her ache for more. Violet lights dancing around her, pulling her into a loving embrace and never wanting to let go, but slipping away, nonetheless._

_Purple flowers, swimming lazily inside a turquoise pond; hoping, waiting. Two blue orbs, deep as the sea, watching attentively and caringly from the distance, as always; sending waves of deep-seated love towards her. Never taking, but always giving._

_Searing, unbearable pain, shooting through her body. Paralyzing, debilitating. Vicious, jealous eyes wanting to make her suffer, over and over again, until nothing is left any more but distant memories of bittersweet love._

Before her body could meet the stony ground, four strong arms caught her mid-fall. She wanted to give in to their touch, her body already leaning against theirs involuntarily. But she couldn’t, she _shouldn’t_ give in to that feeling. No matter how right it felt. Something was happening to her, maybe it was their doing… and even if it wasn’t, they definitely had something to do with it. As Mika’s heady scent of leather and sage rose up her nostrils, paired with a light fragrance of late-summer roses wafting over from Theo, her resolve started to dwindle, fast. “Are you in pain, love?” Mika asked, running his hands gently over her forehead, his touch somehow easing her headache. “I… there are violet flowers… a sea so deep…” she stuttered, trying to regain her composure. “You need to rest…” Theo’s voice sounded at her ear, making shivers run down her spine as his hands ran softly through her hair. That instant an image of an arrow made from pure light invaded her mind; a light so blinding it made it hard to remember anything else. “N-no, I… P-please don’t make me forget, not again, Erotes…” Vigdis muttered, shaking her head. “I… _gamo_ !” Another wave of searing pain hit her hard, making the world go dark once more, except for two comforting lights; one red and one violet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "gamo" = Greek for "damn"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three soulbonds return to Vigdis' fortress and have a heart-to-heart... and more.

“Could you sit down for a damned second?!” Anteros blurted out. Eros’ restless pacing made them want to tie their twin to the chair next to Vigdis’ bed. Damn, they couldn’t think straight with their sibling’s emotions in turmoil like that anyway. “Try to calm your thoughts, I need to think!” Anteros told them unnerved. The both of them had brought her to her chambers, using their powers to sneak by the guards to avoid any unwanted questions. What would they have told them anyway? That she fainted on a hunting trip? Vigdis? The same woman that went hunting since she had been six years old and who had won countless of battles in the meantime? Who would believe that? Anteros let out a heavy sigh, looking at her resting body. Her skin was so pale it was unsettling, and her eyes were moving rapidly in their sockets. She had tossed and turned a few times, groaning, as if she were in terrible pain. Anteros let out a heavy sigh, running their fingers over her pale and cold hand. Was there nothing they could do? They were gods for crying out loud! But whatever had befallen her was something they hadn’t come across so far. Never in any of her reincarnations had she recognized them for what they were; the Erotes, love and desire incarnate. How was that even possible? A mere mortal. A beautiful and valiant soul, the bravest of them all, but still a simple mortal trapped in a cycle of endless reincarnations. Something was going on, but they didn’t have the slightest idea what it could be. That instant, Vigdis began tossing around once more, almost falling out of her bed, if Eros hadn’t caught her, “Peristéra, please… Wake up, my love.” Eros whispered into her ear pleadingly, planting kisses on her forehead. The sudden feeling of déjà-vu creeping into their mind made Anteros shudder. No. They would not let history repeat itself, not this time. They would protect her from their mother’s jealous whims and anyone else who dared hurting her. But first, they needed to wake her up. Looking at Eros, they knew exactly what to do. Anteros strode over to their twin, who still couldn’t avert their eyes from Vigdis. “Give me your hand, _Lagnia_. ” Eros violet eyes were filled with sadness. “What?” “Let’s wake her, our _Peristéra_.” Anteros could see the confusion in their twin’s beautiful face. Damn, they weren’t themselves anymore when they were concerned about their soulbond. “With love’s tender kiss.” They explained. Eros looked like it had dawned on him as soon as they had uttered the words. “Y-yes… the soulbond, it might work.” Their twin muttered, a spark of hope in their eyes. Both lay down besides Vigdis, cupping her waist with one hand and her head with the other. As soon as Anteros’ lips touched the soft skin on her cheek, their own skin started tingling. A sparkling feeling was spreading from their lips right into their heart, making it beat faster and harder in their chest than it had ever done before. They closed their eyes, sinking into the feeling, letting it drag them up with it. The moments passed and beneath their touch, Anteros felt her stirring. Vigdis’s eyes fluttered open and she drew in a ragged breath. Her gaze darted from Eros to Anteros and back a few times. Anteros froze, realizing the two of them were still lying in her bed, embracing her. This could go two different ways now. Either she pushed them away calling for her guards or she remained like this. Damn, they hoped she would choose the second option. “Hmmm… I don’t know whether I should hug you or kill you…” Vigdis mused, looking up at them. Anteros gulped, as did their twin. “We need to talk. And I prefer it not be in bed. For now.” She told them and Anteros could swear there was a slight smirk on her lips. 

If this was a dream, they surely didn’t want to wake up, ever! Eros nodded at her, slowly letting go off her, as did their twin. His heart had been relieved when she opened her eyes, but the fact that she wasn’t pushing them away from her was making it flutter, literally. The inconspicuous smirk on the corner of her mouth was doing things to him he hadn’t dared feel in a long time. Vigdis stood up and walked towards her desk, cluttered with books and parchments. “So… “she began, her back still turned towards them. “You’re no elves, that much is clear.” She concluded as she turned around to face them, her arms crossed in front of her chest. “Elves?!” Eros blurted out, furrowing their brows. “Because of your breath-taking beauty… Hush now. I’m trying to gather my thoughts.” She told them. “I’ve… had dreams of you; both of you. But I know that those weren’t mere dreams. It was like living another person’s life, yet it was my own…” she murmured and Eros noticed that she was shivering. “I…” she began, letting out another ragged breath. “You were always there, either watching over me or… doing more than just watching.” Her voice was a mere whisper now and her bared arms were covered in goosebumps. “Faen… I need a drink.” She sighed and turned around, only to miss the earthen jug and make it burst into a hundred pieces on the floor. “Of course…” she sighed, looking defeated. Eros smiled warmly, walking towards her. “Please, let me…” Extending their hand over the broken pieces, the jug assembled itself back into its form. Anteros walked over to them, running their fingers over the rim and filling the jug with sweet summer wine. Her eyes followed their every move, as they purred the wine into three earthen mugs. “It’s a lot sweeter than the drinks you’re used to, but you might like it.” Anteros offered her a mug.  
She hesitated for a second, before taking the mug from them. “If this kills me, at least I’ll know for certain that I was wrong to trust you.” She told them, taking a big swig. The sceptical expression on her face instantly changed into one of pleasant surprise. “And you withheld that from me all this time? Theo…” she scolded them playfully. But her expression changed quickly into a more serious one. “If you’re trying to distract me from talking about… this… it won’t work.” She stated, taking a step back from them. Eros nodded at her and out of the corner of their eyes they saw Anteros do the same. She deserved the truth about herself and about them. Especially since she seemed to be the target of the all-father himself now. _Damn you, mother!_ They cursed in their mind. “You’re no spirits and you’re no elves. You can manipulate minds and you’re summoning wine out of thin air; and your eyes…” she murmured, looking from one to the other. All of a sudden she made a grimace, downing her drink in one go. “You’re part of the _Vanir_ …” she said, putting down her mug. Her body had stopped shaking and she was looking Eros directly into the eyes. “What do you feel when you look at us?” Eros asked, unable to avert their eyes from her. The soulbond was so strong it was almost palpable, making it hard for them to think straight. They sensed the same intense feelings towards her coming from Anteros, making it twice as hard for them. “Warmth, devotion… _love_.” She sucked in a sharp breath and Eros could feel the soulbond tightening its grip around her heart as well. “B-but…” her eyes went from them to their twin. “We’re all that. Devotion and love, passion and lust. I’m Anteros and my sibling is Eros.” Anteros explained in a voice soft as silk. “Why are you here then?” Vigdis asked, looking up at them with her caramel eyes. Eros shot a look at their twin. _Why **are** we here, Eros?_ Their voice sounded in their head, dripping with desire. “You know exactly why we’re here, love.” Eros answered out loud for both of them. “We’re your soulbonds, soulmates, as the mortals call it.” Anteros told her. Backing up against the desk, Vigdis frowned at them, her beautiful face speaking of the confusion inside her mind. “What? You’re gods… how can you be my soulmates? Both of you?” Anteros sighed, taking a step towards her. “Fate bonded the three of us. My sibling and I, we’re two parts of the same whole; one soul ripped apart and living in two different bodies. Where I am love, they’re lust; where I’m understanding, they’re demanding.” Vigdis opened her mouth to say something, but remained silent. There were so many more things to say, important things, _urgent_ things. But Eros’ urges got the better of them, once more. They took a step towards her as well, cupping her face with their hand. “Fate bonded us, but you make us want to stay, both of us; if you’ll have us.” They whispered, their voice husky.  
Her caramel eyes went from their eyes to their lips, her breath quickening. “But we’ll understand if you don’t want to be with both of us, or with either of us.” Anteros voice sounded beside them, making Eros want to growl at their sibling for even suggesting such a thing. “I…” she began now looking at Anteros, who ran their hand gently down her back. “I-it’s a lot to take in…” she whispered, her cheeks flushed. _Adorable…_ Eros thought, planting a kiss on the redness. “We’ll be gentle, I promise.” They purred into her ear.  
As she turned her head towards them, Eros got lost in her darkened eyes, every bit of restraint still left in them relinquishing to their desires. They pulled her close to them, as Anteros’ voice sounded in their head once more. _Let **her** choose._ Stifling a growl, they held back with every fibre of their body still under their control. “Promise?” she breathed against their lips. “Promise.” Eros stated huskily. In an instant she closed the gap between them, pulling them into a kiss that made their head spin and their heart ache for more. With her other hand she grabbed Anteros by their collar, only to ravish their lips just like she had done with Eros’. Watching their sibling kiss their soulbond should have made them jealous, but Eros couldn’t help but smirk at the picture in front of their eyes. It was completely and utterly perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lagnia" = greek for "lust"  
> "vanir" = part of the norse pantheon (gods)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vigdis bonds with her soulmates. Literally and physically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut... be warned! ;-)

Their lips tasted just like she seemed to remember it in some hidden part of her consciousness. Mika and Theo… no… Eros and Anteros... She thought as Theo’s tongue entered her mouth, gently and caring. He tasted like autumn berries and honeyed cream; his kisses were sweet and tender just like himself.  
As soon as he let go of her lips for a mere second, Mika pulled her back into his arms. Where Theo was gentle, he was rough, demanding, but still just as loving. He kissed her like she was his final meal on earth, worth savouring every last bit. His kisses were intoxicating; sweet, yet spicy at the same time and making her whole body crave for more. She hadn’t noticed when they had gotten so close to her bed, until her calves met the mattress. Mika let go of her lips for a second only to smirk at her. Damn him… she had been falling for that smirk on his face the day they met. A gasp escaped her lips, as he pushed her back, making her fall right into Theo’s arms, who was already on the bed behind her. He pulled her into his lap, trailing kisses down her neck and covering her skin in goosebumps.  
With each of his kisses, her heart threatened to jump out of her chest. In front of her, Mika crawled into bed with them slowly; watching her like a predator watches its prey. The moment his lips touched hers, while Theo continued kissing her neck, she was certain her heart couldn’t take any more of it, of them, of this perfection. Mika’s lips were at her ear, nibbling at the earlobe, gently at first, then more roughly. “You’re wearing far too many clothes for my taste, love.” He growled into her ear. Vigdis pulled his face in front of hers. Smirking up at him, she purred: “Then why don’t you do something about it?” Mika stopped for a second, biting his lip, looking from her to Theo. “You do it.” Theo’s voice sounded a lot deeper than usual. “My pleasure… Do you trust me, love?” Mika asked, his eyes sparkling.  
Smiling up at him, Vigdis nodded. She did trust them, with her life, with everything. “This might…tickle a bit.” Mika whispered, running his index finger down her body from the collar of her light shirt to her trousers and down her legs. A tickling sensation was spreading along the path he had made, as if thousands of butterflies took flight at the same time. As Vigdis looked down her body she saw her clothes dissolve into specks of violet light, leaving her in nothing but her smallclothes. “Oh!” she gasped in surprise. Mika let out a low growl as he devoured her with his eyes alone; his gaze dripping with lust. For a moment he let his lips hover over the hardened peaks showing themselves though the thin fabric of her breast-band. Behind her, she could feel Theo stirring; something was definitely getting uncomfortably hard for him. As soon as Mika’s teeth started to pull away her breast-band however, her focus was entirely back on him. Vigdis bit her lip to stifle the moan building up in her chest, when Theo’s throaty chuckle sounded in her ear. “Don’t hold back on my account, darling.” He murmured, running his hands down her naked sides. As Mika’s teeth started nibbling at her rosy peaks, while Theo’s mouth was at her ear, sucking and kissing his way down her neck, the moan inevitably escaped her lips. _Faen…_ she could tell they were taking their sweet time with her, when all she wanted was to rip the clothes off their impeccable bodies. “You’re getting impatient, aren’t you?” Mika asked, looking up at her mischievously. Patience had never been her virtue… both of them would find out soon enough. With a little growl, she pulled Mika up by the collar of his shirt, tearing it off in the process. “That was a good shirt…” he chastised her playfully. “I’ll get you a new one.” She hissed at him, running her fingers down his muscular arms, his chest, his abs… she needed to explore every last bit of him; it felt as if her life depended on it. Theo’s throaty chuckle reminded her that the perfect body she had just started exploring had this exquisite copy lying just behind her. Giving Mika a deep and passionate kiss, Vigdis turned around to face this immaculate copy. The blue had almost left his eyes, being replaced by the darkness of his dilated pupils. Spirits… she could get lost in those eyes. Crashing her lips on his, his sweet honeyed taste spread in her mouth as she ripped off his shirt as well. “Eager, are we?” Theo grinned, watching her toss his shirt right next to his brother’s. “I’ve waited long enough for this.” She whispered, biting his earlobe gently. “If you had any idea how long we’ve been waiting, you’d know the true extent of your impatience, love.” Mika moaned into her ear, his hands kneading her breasts from behind. “Well, I’m all yours now… _boys…_ ” Vigdis told them, letting the last word roll off her tongue provocatively. Judging from the look in their eyes it had the desired effect on them. With one strong pull, Mika put her into his lap, nodding at Theo, whose hands were already at her underpants. As he pulled them down, tossing them into a far corner of the room, she felt the blush rise to her cheeks. Now it was Theo’s turn to devour her with his eyes. Mika’s hands were running down her stomach, finding their way to her thighs. For a split second, Vigdis felt exposed, lying like this in front of them, but Mika’s heavy breathing behind her and Theo’s hungry look quickly made her make up her mind. “Come love, let him pleasure you.” Mika told her, slowly spreading her legs with his hands. She gasped, her hands digging into the bedsheet, as Theo kissed and licked his way up her thighs and reaching her awaiting slit. “Faen!” she cursed under her breath, throwing her head back against Mika’s muscular chest. Instantly he grabbed her chin and turned her head around to face him. He watched his twin explore her wet core with his tongue and lips, making her moan out for more, and he smirked as he looked back into her eyes. “Hmmm… I love it when you’re enjoying yourself, beautiful.” He said, kissing her eagerly. “I know you do…” she answered smirking, pressing her back harder against his groin. It was nice being handled by them this way, but Vigdis wouldn’t be herself if she’d let them take control over everything. Grabbing Theo gently by his hair she pulled him up to her, kissing his salty lips. “Off with those pants. Both of you.” She commanded. If they really were her soulmates they could handle her being in control like this. Judging by the speed with which their pants met the floor Vigdis knew she had been right. As she took in the full extent of their arousals she couldn’t help but let out a sound of surprise. She was no virgin, but right now she felt like one. As her eyes met theirs, Vigdis noticed a little spark of pride in them, undoubtedly because of the unguarded look in her eyes.  
Damn, she couldn’t wait to wipe that cocky grin out of Mika’s face. Sitting herself on the edge of the bed she grabbed his toned ass and pulled him close to her. Taking the length in her hand, she looked up at him innocently. “You don’t have to if you…” he began, his words turning into a loud moan as she wrapped his lips around his length. She took him into her mouth, slowly at first, then more eagerly, his sounds of pleasure enough to spur her on. “You were saying…?” she asked, licking up and down his shaft and watching him mischievously. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Theo watching them, biting his lip. “Come here.” She told him, while stroking Mika’s length with her hand, continuing to make the moans roll over his tongue.  
Theo’s member was quickly throbbing inside her mouth, while she worked on his twin’s staff with her other hand. “I… Vigdis…” Theo panted over her head and she knew she had to stop if she wanted this to last longer. Letting his length slide out of her sore mouth, she smiled up at the twins. They seemed to be out of breath. _Surprising for the gods of lust and love._ she thought. “ _Gamo…_ she’ll be the death of us.” Theo murmured, running his fingers through her tousled locks. “I know…” Mika replied. Pulling Mika down by his arm and making him sit down beside her, Vigdis climbed into his lap straddling him, while searching for Theo’s sweet lips. She couldn’t wait any longer, she didn’t want to wait any longer. Damn her impatience. “I need you. _Now._ ” She moaned, grinding against Mika’s hardened length. “We’re yours to command, love. Tell us how you want us.” He replied huskily, and Vigdis was pleasantly surprised to see him give control to her so easily. “I want both of you, if you’re up for it.” She breathed against his lips, feeling Theo’s heavy breath on her neck. “Are you sure?” he asked, a hint of concern in his voice. Vigdis stood up from his lap, pushing him up her bed in response. “There are oils in the wardrobe.” She told Theo over her shoulder, climbing into Mika’s lap, kissing his lips hungrily. Theo was back quickly, flashing her a wide grin. “Not your first time?” he asked, his cheeks a sweet red. “Like this, it is.” She told him, grabbing the bottle out of his hands and oiling up his member with tender strokes. Turning her attention back to Mika, she saw his chest heaving in anticipation. Vigdis took her time, taking him in slowly, letting her walls adjust to his length. Her skin felt as if it was about to go up in flames, her heart beating rapidly inside her chest. She could hear him cursing and moaning beneath her as she moved her body up and down his member. Turning her head back to Theo, she looked at him through lidded eyes and nodded.  
For some moments, it could have been seconds, minutes or hours, she didn’t know… she didn’t care… her mind went blank. The initial pain was quickly becoming sweeter, turning into sheer pleasure. Never in her life had Vigdis felt this whole, this loved and cherished. Their moans and groans and sweet curses reached her ears and went right into her heart. It did not take her long to reach her peak, but she didn’t want this to stop, this perfection. As her eyes met Mika’s darkened orbs, her last restrained crumbled to dust. Their members were throbbing inside her hard as her walls started tightening themselves around them. “ _Gods…_!!!” she cried out, succumbing to the extasy, her body collapsing onto Mika. He pulled her into a loving embrace, planting kisses on her forehead, his chest still rising and falling quickly. Theo’s hands wrapped themselves around her waist, his lips caressing her cheeks sweetly, soft sighs escaping them. Lying between them, their bodies warm and spent, she knew that this must be what heaven felt like. A distant part of her mind however, was trying to cry out to her, to alarm her of dangers she didn’t know anything about. But it was quickly drowned by the happiness and euphoria overtaking her thoroughly.


End file.
